Clanden
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =18 |derived = |alignment =Evil |actor =Jesse Burch |dialogue =VMS21Clanden.txt |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Nobody |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairMessy01 |head add ons=BeardGoateeCircle BeardMustacheCircle |height =1.00 |factions =OmertaAllyFaction vGomorrahDialogueFaction vMojaveCivilianDialogueFaction |class =Scientist |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =VMS21Clanden |baseid = |refid = |footer = Clanden's room in the Gomorrah suites }} |content2= |content3= }} Clanden is a mercenary; a proficient bomb maker and snuff pornographer contracted by the Omertas for their plan to take over the New Vegas Strip. He lives in a suite at the Gomorrah casino in 2281. Background Calm and more or less normal to the casual observer, Clanden nonetheless manages to unnerve people with his apparent purity, as he does not enjoy prostitutes or drugs, not even at the Gomorrah.The Courier: "What kind of specialist is Clanden?" Cachino: "I got no fucking idea. They let him have the run of the place though. He seems like a nice guy, but he makes nervous. He's a little arrogant, but he's too nice. Too open, I've never seen him fucking or gambling. Everyone has a vice, but this guy seems like the Pope." (Cachino's dialogue) Despite that, he's a special guest of the leaders of the Omertas, Nero and Big Sal, who need his services to carry out an attack on the Strip for Caesar when he attacks the Dam, so that they can distract the NCR Army. Clanden's expertise with explosives allows them to engineer a big enough attack to force the Republic to respond and weaken their positions at Camp McCarran. Since he has to engineer a way to kill many people in a large area relatively quickly, Clanden settled on a gas attack, using chlorine obtained from the rival Ultra-Luxe.The Courier: "What do you need the bombs for?" Clanden: "Blowing shit up, of course. Thing is, they don't need things to blow up, they need people to die in a fairly large area in a fairly small timeframe. There are other ways to kill people with bombs aside from explosions, if you know what I mean." (Clanden's dialogue) In return for his services, Clanden is provided with caps, a luxury suite, and fodder for his single vice: Misogynistic sadism. Clanden delights himself in inflicting pain and suffering on women, first raping them violently, then murdering them in visceral ways, all the while recording the whole process on holotapes for later use.snuff tapes This being Gomorrah and the Omertas, there is no shortage of victims to fuel Clanden's atrocities and both of the leaders are more than willing to sacrifice them in return for Clanden's expertise. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * How Little We Know: Joana says some call girls are missing and asks the Courier to investigate. Inventory Notes * If Clanden is confronted in his suite and he becomes hostile, killing him may alert the guard who patrols the hallway outside, resulting in all of the Omerta thugs in the casino becoming hostile. * There are many signs of violence in Clanden's suite, including evidence of a struggle in the kitchen, multiple pools of blood as well as blood tracks on the carpet. * A room in the suites level that can be opened with his key contains a dead prostitute. A Medicine skill of 35 or higher reveals that the woman was tortured for several hours and then murdered. Judging by the livor mortis, the body was there for less than a day. * Clanden will disappear from his room and the casino after receiving the weapon components during How Little We Know. * Clanden may reappear later, locked in a jail cell at the NCR Embassy, but will have no new dialogue options as if he is still in his suite at Gomorrah and will not attempt to escape even if the cell door is opened. There is no penalty (and no hostility on the part of the NCR) if he is murdered in his jail cell. * Clanden may be killed by the Securitrons after he enters Freeside through the The Strip North Gate. * He may also be found wandering directly southwest of Ranger Station Charlie fighting two Vipers. If an attempt is made to speak with him, there will be no dialogue options available and he will talk as if he is still living in his room at Gomorrah. Positive Karma is granted upon killing him and his room key, a Zoara Club key, assorted ammunition, his clothing, and his .44 Magnum revolver can be looted. * Killing Clanden with a submachine gun, a light machine gun or a minigun does not count towards the Nyah! See? challenge, as he is only a mercenary hired by the Omertas. * If the Courier uses the mister sandman perk on him while he’s in the NCR Military Police HQ Jail cell, he will be teleported inside of the cell with no way of escape except reloading to a previous save. * Disabled dialogue allowed the player to use a Speech check of 45 to lure Clanden into the room containing the dead prostitute, which he would then turn hostile and attack the player, forcing them to kill him.Disabled dialogue * The option to turn Clanden in to Marie Pappas was meant to be activated upon showing his tapes to Cachino, but was disabled. If on PC, the player can use the console command to make the objective and dialogue option of turning Clanden in available. Notable quotes | |sound=FNV Clanden LookAtYou.ogg}} | }} Appearances Clanden appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs The Gomorrah prostitute may be found standing (seemingly alive) inside the locked room. This appears to be the case especially if the player character has picked the lock to the room instead of opening it with Clanden's looted key. She will greet the Courier, utter random phrases, and even wander out into the hallway. Attempting to speak with the "corpse" will still prompt for the Medical skill check. She will still respawn even after completely dismembered. Gallery DeadprostituteGemorrah.png|A dead prostitute on the table, after being tortured by Clanden References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Gomorrah characters Category:Omerta characters de:Clanden ru:Клэнден uk:Кленден